But truly, I do fear it
by Lovely Lacey
Summary: Gold recieves a package on day in the mail. A simple package. One little thing. The scariest thing in his universe.


_Reflection_

_'But truly, I do fear it.'_

-_Hamlet_

-0o0-

Gold dragged both Silver and Crystal into his apartment by the sleeves of their shirts the moment they were inside he closed the door behind them, releasing them in the process he turned around and beamed at them. "So, what do you think?" He asked excitedly. He'd spent all day moving into this apartment and he wasn't about to let his two best friends see it before it was finished. It was small and the walls were still fairly bare but it was a good enough place for him and he kinda liked how compact it was. "Well y'know as a champion, I could've done way better then this. But for now I think it's pretty neat!"

"Got your own bachelor pad, eh Gold?" Crystal laughed nudging him with her elbow.

"Hell yea, the ladies better be on the look out! Cause I'll be there before they know what hit them." He replied. "So ready for the big tour?"

"I'm pretty sure I can see the whole house from here actually." Silver commented earning a glare from Gold who grabbed his wrist anyway and dragged him to the back where three doors were. He opened the one to the right which led in a rather small bedroom that barely fit a single bed and a desk. The room was also plain with rather bare walls the only colors seemed to be his red blanket and the pokéballs he had sitting on his desk. "Do you like small spaces or something?"

"Of course not. I told you I was making do." He sniffed at that going back into the small hallway. The door in the back was just a small closet so he didn't bother opening it. So he opened the door to the bathroom that was adjacent to his room. "And of course my indoor plumbing room!" He exclaimed. Gesturing his hand inside the small bathroom. It was a small countertop with a sink a first aid kit sitting on top of the counter. A toilet and a bathtub/shower with a golden curtain.

"There's no mirror." Silver pointed out to the blank space above the sink. It looked as though there had been something hanging there for a long time but now it was gone.

"Yea, I took it out." Gold replied with a shrug. "I mean, I don't need a mirror to know how awesome I look!"

"That's a stupid reason to get rid of a mirror."

"Hey, it's my house." He shrugged.

"I think it's pretty cool." Crystal added. "But I mean…I don't think I could live without a mirror. What if you need to fix your hair or if you have something on your face."

"I don't need a mirror to clean my face." He sighed. "And I don't have as much hair as you guys. I can handle it. It's really no problem guys. It's not like I can't live without one. I did that perfectly fine when I traveled right?"

"I guess." She admitted.

"I still think you're stupid." Silver replied.

"You always think that." Gold pointed out.

"Huh, so I do." He agreed.

"Well I'm proud of you Gold! Starting out on your own it's pretty exciting!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Aw, shucks thanks." He smiled. "And it kinda is."

"I think this calls for a celebration." She exclaimed. "Dinner on me? How bout it boys?"

"Let's do it!" Gold replied linking arms with her and Silver as they walked out of the house.

-0o0-

Gold kicked back laying comfortably on his couch. He was aware that the television was left on but he wasn't watching it right now. Right now, he was just relaxing.

There were a few knocks on the door making him yawn before getting up to go answer it. The delivery boy seemed to become automatically flustered at the sight of the Champion standing before him and he vaguely wandered if he'd been like that to Red back in the day. Oh well. He smiled at the guy. "Yea?"

"Oh! Uh…Sir! Yea, um…there's a-a package for you here. I uh…need you to sign for it." He cleared his throat obviously nervous.

The raven smiled. "Sure, I guess." He took the page and scribbled his name on it quickly. "Thanks."

"N-no…uh thank you…uh Sir!"

He kinda half saluted before hurrying away somewhat flustered. He loved it when people acted like that towards him. He was the Champion after all! He really didn't seem to have much patience though for people who tried to down talk him. Silver was an exception of course since the redhead was almost like a brother to him. Red was the other exception since the older male was his role model. Not that Red would ever down talk anyone. That would involve being mean.

He pulled the box that was a bit large in size into his apartment setting it down on the kitchen table. He felt like a kid at Christmas as he used all of his skills to rip the box open. The tape posed a problem at one point but it didn't stop him for long. He finally got the box open and looked into the foam filled compartment. He reached his hands inside searching for the contents until his fingers grazed along something cold and smooth. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he reached for the edges of the object and began lifting it up. Something white caught his eye and then something red…realizing immediately what it was he dropped it back down into the box. He shivered his eyes wide. Who would…?

There was no name on the return label nothing to indicate who had sent this to him. He closed his eyes calming himself down. He reached back into the box and pulled out the black framed mirror. On the glass was some writing in red paint…he hoped that was paint…

'_I miss you.'_

He forgot his fear. Upon reading that all he felt was anger. He took the object over to the window, opening it, holding it outside.

"_Gold."_

He didn't hesitate another second. He let go of the mirror and watched it drop down to the ground hearing it shatter. He slammed his window shut and listened to the sound of his heart beat against his ears for a minute. Returning to an almost calm state of mind. Gold grabbed his wallet and house key and left the building. He just couldn't be left alone any longer.

-0o0-

Three more times had he received the same package with the same object inside. Eventually he stopped opening them leaving the locked up inside the tape and cardboard that kept him apart from the object. He stacked them up and left them in the closet for now; shutting them inside far away from him.

"_Gold."_

The raven fixed his cap on his head walking out of the hallway and to the kitchen looking for food.

A knock at the door made him pause long enough to ask who it was. "Who do you think it is?" Silver called back letting himself in. "Don't you know how to lock a door?" Gold smiled at him rubbing the back of his neck nervously…

"Opps? Well I mean, I'm here so it's not like anything would've happened."

"One of these days your gunna get seriously hurt. You need to shape up." He feigned a yawn as the lecture began and he pulled out some left of rice trying to figure out if he should heat it up or just eat it cold…Heating it up involved a lot of work…hm… "You shouldn't eat that cold." Silver interrupted his thought process.

"Oh yea! You clean the bowl to heat it up in then!" He replied looking in disgust at the dishes piled up in his sink.

"It's your house! Don't look like you're the one disgusted here! You _made_ the mess!"

-0o0-

"_Gold."_

"So, now that I'm super stuffed, please tell me we're doing something else?"

"Hadn't really planned on it." Crystal admitted. "Something you wanna do Gold?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Not really, I just don't feel like going home." He replied.

"_Gold."_

"Already lonely living alone?" Silver asked.

"No way, just kinda bored is all. Hey, maybe we could go to the poke center and I can chat up a few of my fangirls!" Gold exclaimed.

"You don't have fangirls." He replied.

"_Gold."_

"A man can try!"

-0o0-

"_Gold."_

"Gold! How's it going?" Red exclaimed smiling at him.

"_Gold."_

"I'm good! Life's pretty awesome when you're the champion!" He replied smiling back.

"_Gold."_

"Don't let it go to your head now." He advised with a laugh.

"_Gold."_

"Course not!"

"_Gold." _

-0o0-

"_Gold."_

"Hey I…"

"_Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold."_

"WHAT?"

Silver looked a little taken back as he looked at the raven in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "Bad mood…?"

"What? Oh…sorry…" Gold replied.

"What's up with you?" He asked looking now a little worried. "You've been kinda out of it all day."

"Oh…yea…sorry…headache…"

"Did you take anything? Like some medicine or something?"

"Yea…just waiting for it to kick in…" He smiled. Silver was so worried about him. "It'll be gone soon." He smiled remembering the last time this happened to him. It hasn't been so persistent in awhile…

-0o0-

"_Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold."_

"I hate the name Gold."

"What was that?" Crystal asked her friend as they walked alongside the river together.

"I don't like my name…"

"Gold is something wrong?" Silver asked finally. "You've been acting pretty weird lately?"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped. "I hate that name! I hate it!"

"Gold?"

Gold smiled at him suddenly. "Ugh! I'm so tired! Jeez you guys woke me up so early this morning!" He exclaimed it was if his smile radiated sunlight. Like nothing happened…

"Hey Gold?" Silver asked testing the waters.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Maybe…we should take you to the hospital…"

"Why? I feel fine." He replied looking somewhat confused.

"It's just that…" Crystal began. "A moment ago you were snapping at us."

"I was?" He replied eyebrows furrowing.

"Gold if there's something wrong you can tell us." Silver assured him suddenly. "We are your friends."

"Yea, you guys are my best friends in the entire world!" _"Gold."_ "I'd definitely tell you if something was going on I promise!" _"Gold."_ "Oh and sorry for snapping, even if I don't really remember it…"

"Um…okay." Crystal replied. "I'm gunna head home then, if you need anything you can come over anytime."

"Yea thanks!" He replied.

"_Gold."_

"Later." Silver added lingering a moment longer before walking off in the opposite direction of their female friend.

Gold waved after him a smile on his face. They worried too much. There was nothing wrong-

"_You don't deserve it." _A voice filled his ears. A voice that sounded odd to him. Unfamiliar. Scary. His smile faded as he looked towards the sound of the voice finding himself looking into the water for a moment not realizing what he was looking for. "_You're a complete idiot. Champion?"_ The voice snorting and the action of a head turning a little caught his eye. He found himself staring face-to-face with his own reflection a sneer on his face but…he wasn't he reached up touching his cheek but the reflection in the water didn't follow this action. _"I would've taken that tasty little tart up on her offer and gone over there." _Gold gaped at him. "_Not interested? I don't really know why not? I bet she'd make an easy lay…"_

"Shut up…"

"_Oh, I get it…"_ The smirk made him physically shiver. _"You'd rather have the boy? Wouldn't have pegged you for that. But he is rather pretty huh? I wonder what he'd feel like-"_

"SHUT UP!" Gold yelled. "Don't you dare talk about them like that!"

A sigh and a shrug was his response. _"Jeez you're pretty cold to me for a guy that hasn't spoken to me in a year…" _Gold frowned trying to remember what started all this. Last year…it just happened so suddenly…this person showed up and started saying all these things…He got scared…_ "I'm your reflection stupid! I'm only saying what you really feel."_

"NO! I would never-! Crystal and Silver, I would never think about them like that!" …did he really think like that…? "What do you want from me?"

"_Your life." _Gold felt his teeth clench in anger as he looked around for the nearest rock. "_End it, Gold. In the end…you'll wish you had." _He threw the rock into the water creating ripples that distorted the image of his reflection. He took that moment using it to his advantage and walking away from there.

-0o0-

"You've been getting a lot of packages lately…" The delivery boy comment as he handed Gold the forms to sign.

"Well, I mean, who wouldn't want to send me something." He smiled back with a wink as he signed for the package. "Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Gold sighed taking the package inside. As usual there was no return address. No surprise.

This was getting old.

He set it on the coffee table leaving it there to go to the closet and opening the door pulling out the four other boxes that were inside. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. Opening each and everyone of them he carefully set then down in order of when he received them. They each said something different…He remembered the first few he'd received and promptly thrown out as well. If he were to read them all in order of how he'd received them…

"_I miss you."_

"_Gold, I like"_

"_to see you"_

"_SUFFER"_

"_You."_

"_Should."_

"_Kill"_

"_Yourself"_

"_You piece of"_

"_SHIT!"_

"_Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold."_

"SHUT UP! STOP IT! STOP IT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" A frustrated scream escaped his throat, sobs beginning to wrack his body.

"_You should suffer."_

"What did I do? Why? Why me? WHY ME?"

"Y_ou have everything I could ever want. So much potential **wasted**…"_

Gold's tears blurred his vision. He was scared. More then scared. He was utterly terrified. Gold grabbed each mirror one by one and throwing them out the window as hard as he could. Watching each and everyone shatter on the ground below. It didn't matter that his neighbor's were complaining Nothing mattered as he screamed; not sure exactly of what he was saying.

Why?

WHY?

FUCKING WHY?

-0o0-

"Gold?" Silver called letting himself into the apartment that he was unsurprised to find was completely unlocked. "Gold?"

"I don't like that name Silver…can you…not call me that?" A voice asked.

The room was dark no light was streaming in through the windows since it was already nighttime and it was cloudy.

"Okay…um…you were supposed to hang out with us today at lunch remember? Red was pretty worried when you didn't show up or answer your pokedex." He commented attempting to flip on the lights but when he did nothing happened.

"Yea…" Gold's voice replied from the corner furthest from the door. "My pokedex was being kind of annoying…" He replied holding something in his hands…that the redhead couldn't make out. Silver walked over there tripping over a box wandering what it was even doing out here in the first place. Once he reached the other male he bent down taking the object out of his hands and going towards the kitchen turning on the light there, which thankfully still seemed to work and looked at the piece of junk that was once the raven's pokedex. It looked smashed to bits.

"You broke it?"

"It wouldn't stop making noises so I jumped on it…" Gold replied hiding his face in his knees. "I don't really like that light, can you turn it off?"

"Why are you sitting in the dark like this?" He asked. "If your light burns out replace the light bulb, don't just sit in the dark…"

"Light bulb…" Gold held up another object in his hand which now that the light from the kitchen was on Silver could see was a little bloody.

"GOLD!"

"Don't call me that!" He whined covering his ear with his hands arms now visible in the dim light and a little bloody due to a few cuts.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Silver rushed over to him pulling his hands away from his face and inspecting the cuts. None of them looked fatal but a couple were still bleeding as if fresh while a couple others looked like they'd healed in a way that had them infected…

"I broke the light bulb too." He replied holding it up to Silver's face causing the redhead to yank it out of his hands cutting his own finger in the process.

"I see that." He commented placing it on the table out of Gold's reach and turning back to face him. "You need to get to a hospital-"

"Why? I feel fine." Gold smiled at him. "It's pretty dark in here…"

"Don't start that again! I'm worried about you, Gold-"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE SILVER DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I'm taking you to the hospital now."

"Why? I feel fine."

"C'mon…" He tried to help him up off the floor but Gold's legs wouldn't move properly for a moment. Finally getting both of them to their feet the redhead began walking them to the front door and opening it…

A box sat in front of the door…it hadn't been there before…

"A package?" Silver asked.

"Who wouldn't want to send me one?" Gold commented with a smile pulling away from Silver and grabbing the box dragging it inside the house.

"You can open it later Go-…we're going to the hospital now."

"But I feel fine." He smiled, the glow from the kitchen behind him casting weird shadows on his face… "The hospital can wait…this could be important y'know…"

Silver sighed. "Fine, let me open it. You need to sit down for a little bit."

Gold smiled at him again with a look in his eyes that was akin to sadness. Or was that regret. After Silver got the tape off he opened the box reaching inside and pulling out a mirror.

"A mirror?" Silver asked.

No words were written on it this time. Just a simple mirror.

"I ordered it!" Gold lied quickly. "Weird time for it to show up though. Let me go put it in the bathroom and then you can take me to the hospital."

"Wait-"

The raven left the room before the sentence could be completed. He stood in the bathroom the door shut and locked behind him in an effort to keep Silver out. Whatever happened…it didn't have to involve Silver.

"_Such a good friend."_ The voice spoke up as the redhead began pounding on the door demanding to be let in. _"You think maybe his life would be better without you in it?"_

"Silver…"

"_You could fix that. Just end your life here and now."_

"I…I don't want to…I don't want to die…" He replied slumping against the door.

"Die?" Silver called through the door. "Gold open up! Let me in! Please? Gold!"

"_But wouldn't it be much better?"_

"Fuck you."

"Gold! Let me in!"

"_Listen here you piece of shit! Your life is over! As of this point! You will know nothing but suffering! I will make damn sure of that! And I'll start with your friends! One by one!"_

Gold's eyes widened as he stared back at the smirk in the mirror.

"_Heh, maybe I'll be gracious enough to show them true pleasure before I kill each and everyone of them. Rip out their hearts for you to see…"_

"NO! STOP IT!"

"GOLD! OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

"_I'll start with that pretty little redhead just outside the door-"_

"NO!"

-0o0-

Silver heard what sounded like the breaking of glass in the bathroom. "Fuck!" He rushed around trying to find something that would help him break the door down when something else in the box with the mirror caught his attention. He picked it up a simple piece of paper that he unfolded out of curiosity momentarily forgetting his rush.

'_I warned you.'_

The words caught his attention as he read on trying to figure out exactly what was going on with his friend.

'_Kill yourself, or suffer under my hand until your death._

_-Ethan'_

"Ethan…?"

The door to the bathroom opened slowly causing Silver to look back at it. He carefully walked over looking inside to see Gold standing there with his back to the door.

"Gold?"

"I really hate that name." Was his response at the male turned his head to look at him a smile on his face unlike any he'd ever seen grace his friend's features. This smile…was purely malicious. Nothing else. Silver looked up into his eyes not seeing the familiar gold color he was so used to, but a charcoal black…and there was no light…it was like he was staring into hell itself…

Gold-no that wasn't Gold, that much was clear…reached down and picked up a piece of mirror that had shattered all over the floor.

"Silver? Do you know what it's like to truly suffer? To bleed to death as you watch everything you love shatter before your very eyes?"

Silver heard what sounded like a faint sobbing but couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"No." He answered honestly moving to a defensive stance.

"Can I show you?"

-0o0-

A/N: And that's where Lacey ran out of crazy. I really hope you all came out of this fic a little more fucked up. And by the way, don't ask me what was going on. What makes this scariest of all is that no one really knows. And what the characters themselves don't know, you can't know right? That's why it's so fucking creepy! DX *scared of her own fanfic* Anyway…I need to go back and write fluff again…sorry bout all that. Especially the entire page of just the word "Gold." Over and over again. But I mean if I was hearing my name every second of my life, I'd start hating it too.

Ahem…sorry…anyway I hope you all enjoyed and please review if you did.

Edit: This is a rewrite…yea I know…sorry? I hope it'll live up to some peoples expectations. It's a little longer some things expanded and nothing explained.

Disclaimer: Despite all efforts I will never own Pokémon. Not the anime, manga or games. Whether I like it or not. Or that's what everyone else keeps telling me.


End file.
